Twilight's Twelve Pains of Christmas
by ShinningSilverLove
Summary: This is the song The Tweleve Pains of Christmas TWILIGHT STYLE! Muahahaha! Rated T for mild language! ONE SHOT!...I know it's way past Christmas but I could really care less!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Muhahahahaha! This is breaking all boundaries! Hahahahahahaha! **You should listen to the song with reading this! It makes it TEN TIMES FUNNIER!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Do you people honestly think I could write the awesome Twilight and New Moon? Well…I DIDN'T! SO DON'T SUE! I DON'T OWN IT!...I also didn't write the twelve pains of Christmas! I don't own squat…I wish I did.

**Twelve Pains of Christmas Twilight Style!**

**Everyone:** The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Jessica Angela and Lauren: **Is finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone: **The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…

**Edward:** Rigging up the lights….

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Jasper:** Hangovers….

**Edward:** Rigging up the lights….

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Emmet:** Sending Christmas cards….

**Jasper:** Hangovers….

**Edward:** Rigging up the lights!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** Sending Christmas cards….

**Jasper:** Hangovers…

**Edward:** Rigging up the lights!!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Bella:** Facing my in-laws….

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** Oh, I hate those Christmas cards….

**Jasper:** Hangovers….

**Edward:** Rigging up the LIGHTS!!!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Jacob:** The Salvation Army….

**Bella:** Facing my in- laws….

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** Sending Christmas cards….

**Jasper:** Oh jeez…look at this….

**Edward:** I'm trying to rig up these LIGHTS!!!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree…

**Everyone:** The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Alice:** I want a transformer for Christmas!

**Jacob:** Charities…and what do ya mean YOUR in-laws?!

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** Uhh…making out these cards….

**Jasper:** Why don't you just get me a beer, huh?

**Edward:** WHAT! We have NO EXTENSTION CORDS!!!!!!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone: **The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Carlisle:** Finding parking spaces….

**Alice:** Daddy, I want some candy!

**Jacob:** Donations!

**Bella:** Facing my in-laws….

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** writing those cards….

**Jasper:** Hangovers….

**Edward:** NOW WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING!?!?!?!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Rosalie:** Batteries not included?

**Carlisle:** No parking spaces….

**Alice:** Buy me something!!!

**Jacob:** Get a job ya bum!

**Bella:** Oh…facing the in-laws….

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** Yo-Ho! Sending Christmas cards!

**Jasper:** Ah, jeez…

**Edward:** ONE LIGHT GOES OUT, THEY ALL GO OUT!!!!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The eleventh at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**Esme:** Stale T.V. specials!!

**Rosalie:** Batteries not included?

**Carlisle:** No parking spaces….

**Alice:** Mom! I gotta go to the bathroom!

**Jacob:** Charities….

**Bella:** She's a witch…I HATE HER!

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** I don't even KNOW half these PEOPLE!!

**Jasper:** Oh, who's got the cherlet paper, huh?

**Edward:** GET A FLASHLIGHT! I BLEW A FUSE!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree….

**Everyone:** The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me….

**The Volturi:** Singing Christmas Carols….

**Esme:** Stale T.V. specials!!

**Rosalie:** Batteries not included!

**Carlisle:** NO PARKING!!

**Alice:** (baby crying)….

**Jacob:**…Charities….

**Bella:** Gotta make 'em dinner!

**Charlie and Renee:** FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

**Emmet:** I'm not sending 'em this year, THAT'S IT!!

**Jasper:** Shut up, you!

**Edward:** FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!

**Jessica Angela and Lauren:** And finding a Christmas tree!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. AINOHRA!

**Author's Important Note of Humor Related Activity:** I will be making another SongFic thingy! All I need to know is…. Does everyone know the musical Avenue Q? Cause next SongFic thingy will be called (drum roll please….) Twilight on Avenue Q! Look for it by Saturday…Yes! Characters will be singing Avenue Q songs! Muahahahahaha! I'll show NO MERCY!!!! If you don't know Avenue Q that's okay…. that's what the Internet is for!


End file.
